1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dart boards, and in particular to a dart board having obverse and reverse target areas.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of states, including Florida, have sponsored games of chance as a method of raising revenue without the imposition of a tax. In Florida, one game is a lottery of a parimutuel type in which six numbers from the sequence beginning with 1 and ending with 49 are chosen in a random manner once each week. A player who has purchased a lottery ticket with the identical six numbers is a grand prize winner. Other prizes are given for matching five or four of the chosen numbers. A second Florida sponsored game involves correctly matching three randomly selected numbers from a sequence. Other states have other lottery type games involving the selection of numbers.
Although some players of these games have favorite numbers which they choose in buying tickets, many players prefer a more random selection of the numbers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,703, Grottola, entitled: "Dart Game and Board" discloses a dart board having on one face fifty two equal areas, with each area marked as a different card from a bridge deck. The other face of the dart board is marked into areas marked as a different face of a six-sided die. Players compete by throwing darts to select hands of "cards" or throws of "dice". To reduce the element of skill or increase chance, the board may be rotated. This patented dart board includes a plywood core having cellulose face disks on both faces, and may also have fabric coverings.
The present reversible dart board provides a target having an obverse face having equal areas marked with the numbers from the sequence 1 through 49, and a reverse face having equal areas marked with the numbers from the sequence 0 through 9. A frame is provided in which target can be removably held with either the obverse or reverse face displayed. The dart board is of economical construction, making it an expendible item.